


The Lost Sister

by HealerWarrior



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:02:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26412325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HealerWarrior/pseuds/HealerWarrior
Summary: You are Harry Potter's sister. You were surgically removed after Lily was killed. Harry never knew about you, and you never knew about him. Hagrid finally locates you and brings you to Hogwarts to begin your journey. You don't really fit in at first and struggle with heavy desires for another student.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Reader, Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter One

The Lost Sister

_______________________

Chapter One

The thought of trying to explain the levels of anxiety you were feeling made you sick to your stomach. It's not every day someone gets ripped from their day to day life, told they were a wizard, and "oh hey, by the way, you have a famous brother." You could feel your skin crawling. The thought of meeting this 'brother' of yours. You've been alone your entire life. You were adopted by savages and treated like shit. You left that horrible place as soon as you could and hit the road at only 15 years old. You've been couch surfing and working odd jobs along the way for the past year.

It was in the middle of the night when he came. A giant, fluffy-faced man appeared in the bedroom where you were staying going off about how you have magical capabilities and how you needed to 'go to school' to unlock your full power. After a few calls to 911 not succeeding, a few panic attacks, and one punch to the man's belly that ended with your bruised knuckles, you agreed to leave with him to 'catch a train' and, the most dreaded thing of all, 'meet your brother'.

The ride to the train station was silent in the back of a cab. During the ride, you learned a few things: the fluffy-faced man went by "Hagrid" instead of his first name, Rubeus, and also that your brother is famous for 'surviving'. Famous for surviving? You survived being raped at 6, 9, and 10 years old. You survived being abused for 4 years straight after that. You survived being choked until you lost consciousness just to be choked out again as soon as you came to. You've survived a lot more than this "Harry Potter" for sure, so why aren't you famous? Where's your trophy?

All you knew of Harry is that he saw your parents die. He was a baby, but he saw it. In some odd way, you were jealous that he even was able to see them, let alone be with them for that short amount of time before their violent deaths. However, yet again, you have survived more than him because you should've died when Lily did. You were still inside the womb, and you barely made it out in time. The first face you would've seen was some random doctors when he ripped you out of your dead mother's womb. Talk about surviving.

It had all come down to this. You and Hagrid were arriving at the station. He waited until now to warn you: you were going to stand out...severely.

"I am so sorry, did I forget to mention? Most first years are 11-12 years old, so you're a tad bit older coming in at 16 but it took us so long to find you."

"11 years old? So you really are kidnapping me."

"Ha," he chuckled. "No, I assure you, we have no such intentions. We did our best to locate you, but you somehow managed to stay so hidden for so long. We are just happy we found you, Potter is going to be so excited to meet you."

"I wish I could say the same."

There's no way anyone would be excited to meet you. You have long ratty black hair with two random ass white streaks down both sides. You wear nothing but black and have never worn an ounce of makeup in your entire life. You were literally the definition of "hobo".

The cab turned into the parking lot. You got out, grabbed your bags, and followed Hagrid inside. You could feel something in your throat, the nervousness was getting to you. You turned a corner and saw a sign for Platform 9 3/4, and standing there with his bags and a white owl was a young boy. He looked young, that is, from what Hagrid had said you were actually almost a year and a half younger than him. You both approached him. Hagrid gave him a hug. It was silent after that. Hagrid look at you both, but didn't say anything other than 'it'll take time'. Harry barely even looked at you.

You were lucky enough to get a little room to yourself. Ater you got settled and got your bags put up above you, you pulled out your iPod and hit play on your favorites playlist. The first two hours of the ride you got left alone and it was so nice. Then, you noticed some people began to peep into your room windows. They were whispering, pointing, and smiling. You had no idea what they were saying and frankly didn't want to know anyways. You turned up your volume and ignored them.

You were spacing out the window when suddenly someone sat down across from you. You glanced at them, not removing your headphones or turning down the volume. He was handsome, tall, buff, and had bright blue eyes. His lips moved and he smiled. You raised an eyebrow and gestured to your earbuds as if to say "can't hear you, goodbye" but the boy reached over and popped out one of your ear buds.

"Hi, I'm Alex. You look like you need a friend."

"First off, if you remove my ear bud again I will literally stab you. Secondly, I don't need a friend. Thanks, bye." You brought your ear bud up to your ear and the boy pulled your hand back down. "You have a fucking death wish boy."

"Boy? You're younger than me, sweetheart. I'm 18. I'm in my last year here. I am trying to be your friend. You will need one here. Plus, you're cute and a lot of 'boys' are going to try to take advantage of you. I offer my services for free to you, love."

"Services? What are you, a bodyguard?"

"Actually, yes. A lot of the older boys like to pick on, terrorize, and chase after the first years. It's disgusting, I'm here to help."

"Well, you're shit out of luck. I'm into older dudes."

"Oh," he had a weird look on his face. "Okay then."

"I'm kidding, or am I?"

"Ha," he still had a weird look on his face. "So, does this mean I can be your friend."

"Sure, I'll need someone to show me around this 'magical castle' I keep hearing about."

"You're going to be amazed."

"Hi, are you y/n? Potters sister?" This fluffy haired girl spoke as she welcomed herself in your little space and sat next to you. You flinched as she entered your personal space. "Hi, I'm Hermione. Hermione Granger, your brother's best friend."

"No, I'm your brothers best friend. I'm Ron, Ron Weasley." Another boy spoke up as he came into your space as well. Alex was smiling, you were frowning.

"I am sorry, I don't mean to sound mean but could you guys please leave me be? I have no interest in my brother or his friends."

They both looked at you oddly, then left your space. You took a deep breath and put on your ear bud back in. Alex smiled and leaned back into the seat across from you. He closed his eyes to take a nap.

\---

The castle was HUGE. Way larger than you expected. It truly did seem magical. You were kind of excited to get in there. Alex stayed with you when everyone else left. He was walking you to join up with the other first years. There was an older woman waiting there with the group. 

"That is Professor McGonagall, she's a little rough around the edges at first but she's a kind soul."

"Y/n, you're late. Please hop in line. Alex, you know you're not suppose to be here."

"Oh, my sweet Minerva, she's hired me. I'm allowed to be here."

The professor rolled her eyes while fighting back a soft smile. For a split second you hoped this place would do good for you, so maybe you can build the connections like these multi year folks have. It would be nice to have-a fuck buddy, someone had caught your eye. You shook your head and the impure thoughts that had just let themselves in. You had no idea who it was, but he was tall, had white blond hair, and the same look of pain and torture in his eyes as you did.

"Who was that? The blond that just walked down that hall over there?"

"Danger, that's who that was. Under no circumstances are you to go near him. If he approaches you, ignore him at all costs. He is nothing but trouble. He's an ass, too."

"Sounds like my type."

"Draco Malfoy is no one's type, sweetheart."

"You don't know me."

"I know that you may have had some past traumas that have led you to believe that you may not deserve better than a nasty man that will do nothing but choke and punish you. I know that you may think you deserve to be treated like trash, tossed around, and spoken down to, but believe me you do not deserve Draco Malfoy. You deserve a better man."

"Gee. Thanks, dad." You rolled your eyes.

\---

You were at your first dinner here. The floating candles above you made you realize this was all very real. You were really in a magical castle full of wizards who can do real magic. While sitting at this table, you were actually very happy that you had made a friend. Well, somewhat of a friend. Alex was explaining things to you, and it was really helping you get familiar with everything.

"Oh look, it's fresh meat." A voice that sound almost growl-like spoke up from behind you, you turned your head to see the blond boy looking directly at you. He was waiting for any sort of reaction you were too busy thinking about his hand around your throat pushing you up against one of this beautiful stone walls. You swallowed hard.

"Fuck off, Draco." Alex growled. "You know the deal, you stay away from my clients."

"Sometimes," he said in an even deeper voice as he stepped towards you. "They're just too irrestistable." He winked and then resumed walking down to his seat. You followed him with your eyes, thoughts of his hands still clouding your thoughts.

"Don't do it to yourself, y/n. I'm serious. You deserve so much better."

"Yeah." You said as your eyes dropped back down to your plate. Suddenly the steak wasn't the only meat on your mind.

\---

"All we need is for you to be in Gryffindor, with myself and your brother, and then everything will be okay."

"Does she honestly look like she'll be in Gryffindor though, Alex?" Ron Weasley came out of nowhere and sat down next to Alex across from you.

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"No offense, it's just that you look and dress like everyone in Slytherin-"

"Hush!" Alex threw his hand over Ron's mouth. "Do NOT jinx this poor young lady. She does not need to be around those jerks."

"You don't even know me, bro." You spoke up. "For all you know I could be a savage myself."

"I see kindness somewhere in you."

"Sure." You said whilst rolling your eyes. Kindness? All you had was brokenness.

\---

The Professor placed the 'magical hat' on top of your head and stepped back. You felt so awkward sitting there, in front of -everyone- waiting on a fucking hat to talk to you and tell you what 'house' you belonged in. It didn't take long at all.

"I can see it, so clearly......Slytherin!"

Everyone started cheering, except Gryffindor. Alex was shaking his head. Harry, your brother, didn't look surprised. Ron and Hermione were nodding as if they already knew.

You stood and walked down back towards your table. As you were walking by then, you heard Ron saying "It makes sense, Harry, think about it! The sorting hat told you that he could sense Slytherin in you, but ultimately placed you in Gryffindor for some unknown reason. Maybe your sister is that half of you." Harry looked upset to think about it. You dipped your head as you walked by them.

As you walked to your new table you glanced down the row to see the blond, Draco, smiling like the devil he is. You swalloed hard and all you could think was...you hoped you didn't have to bunk separately from the boys.

\---

Unfrotunately, girls do bunk separately from the boys, but at least you were still in the same house as him. He was seriously haunting your every thought. You had spoken briefly with some other girls in here while unpacking and had learned that he was also in his last year here at Hogwarts. That just meant you had this last chance to get with him before he left for good.

"Hi, I am Genevieve," a girl said as she approached you. "I am on my second year here, do you want to be friends?"

"I haven't had a friend in years and suddenly I have two in my first day here."

"Isn't that a good thing? And does that mean yes?" You nodded. She smiled.

"Hi, ladies." A familiar voice spoke up and your heart stopped briefly. 

"Draco! You aren't suppose to be in here, don't let them catch you in here!" Gen shouted out.

"I just wanted to check on-" Alex came out of nowhere and grabbed Draco's robe collar and pushed him back against the wall.

"I've told you twice now to -STAY AWAY- from my client. DO NOT make me tell you a third time, Draco Malfoy. Get out of the girls dorm."

"Alright, calm down. Violence isn't necessary."

Draco walked himself out and your heart dropped. Alex turned and walked over to you. He asked if you were okay, you called him a cock blocker, he then chuckled and left. Gen was staring at you with wide eyes.

"Boys aren't suppose to be in the girls dorms, suddenly you're here and two of them come in here at once? Wow!"

"Alex is my bodyguard. Not sure how he knew Draco was in here, but that's why he came at him like that."

"You're so lucky. Can I ask if it's true? Does Alex make you, you know, please him for his services?"

"What?" You couldn't help but laugh. "No, he doesn't make me suck his dick if that's what you're hinting at."

Gen got a weird look on her face. You were learing that they weren't into your kind of colorful language here. It was kind of disappointing. Gen asked if you needed any help finishing unpacking, you informed her you were all unpacked, she said her goodnight and left.

\---

You couldn't sleep. You slipped your night robe on and snuck out of the dorm, walked down the stairs, and headed out into the corridor. You were admiring the stone work of the corridor and the pillars along the walls. You were enjoying the silent, peace & quiet. It seemed you only had a moment alone when you noticed him.

"What are you doing wandering the corridors alone?" It almost came out as a growl. He stepped out from behind the pillar where he was hidng in the shadows. 

"I've never been in a castle before, I am simply admiring it."

"I've been here for years."

"Has it at least been fun?"

"It's been," he said stepped up close to you. "Bearable." He was looking down his nose at you. Normally you hate it when men do that, but this just made you crave him more. You were thinking about his slamming you against the wall where we was leaning and taking you right there. "Tell me, y/n," he spoke up and you snapped out of your thoughts. "Where's your bodyguard now?"

"Not here, obviously."

"Well then," he looked you up and down. You half expected him to choke you out. Instead his expression softened and he took a step back. "May I walk with you?"

"Sure, but what happens if we get caught?"

"We get into trouble and our house loses points."

"Oh. We should probably go back then-"

Suddenly he turned in a swift movement and backed you up against the wall forcefully. "Forgive me, y/n, if I'd like like to enjoy some alone time with you."


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things start heating up with Malfoy and you meet a few other wizards that catch your eye as well. Is Draco the jealous type?

The Lost Sister

_________________________

Chapter Two

"If I didn't know better I'd say you are flirting with me, Draco Malfoy." You said as you looked up into his eyes. His hand tightened around your waist as the other rested on the wall above you. He leaned in.

"I am not flirting, merely hinting to the fact that every time I see you-" he brought his hand up from your waist to run down the trim of the collar of your robe, "I want to fucking rip this off of you."

Your body was screaming his name. You had begun to sweat. You were biting your lip and he stayed fixated on you. You lifted your chin ever so slightly to hint to "then fucking do it", and just when you thought he was going to you both turned your heads as you saw torchlight approaching around the corner. Malfoy whispered "fuck" and grabbed your hand as you both ran quietly down the corridor and around the corner. You both stumbled back into the main room of the dorm and for a second he was smiling. You both fell back into the couch and shared a brief laugh of relief.

"We almost got caught," you said softly as you leaned your head back into the couch. You could see him staring at you out of the corner of your eye. "That was fun."

"I can be a lot of fun," he said. You glanced over at him and he was looking you up and down. "Tell me, y/n, what are you wearing under that robe, hmm?" He spoke softly now, as he reached over to touch your knee. He began to slowly slide his hand up your thigh and pushing your robe up. You leaned your head back and bit your lip hoping he'd keep going. He then leaned over and gave your neck a quick nibble before abruptly standing up and straightening his robe.

"Tease." You groaned and leaned your head back again as you gave a little eye roll. Malfoy didn't seem to notice/care. He said goodnight and walked off to return to bed. 

You walked up the stairs to the girls' rooms disappointed. You kept repeating it over and over again, ugh how you wished he would've kept going. You kept thinking about his hand moving up your thigh ever so slowly. Not to mention that NECK NIBBLE. You were too turned on to sleep, so instead, you finished yourself off then was able to find rest.

\---

It was the first day of classes and you had your fingers crossed that maybe he'd be in at least one of your classes. How silly of you, though, there's no way someone in their final year is going to be in a first year's class.

You walked into Dark Arts which was being taught by Professor Snape. You had heard a lot about Professor Snape, mostly that he was attractive and was known to do things he shouldn't do with the students. Alex's words were ringing in your head. His theory about why you were into older dudes/bad boys hit a little too close to home. You did find Snape attractive though, just slightly on the older side of 'older'.

"Hi, y/n!" You heard an excited whisper as Gen sat down next to you. "May I sit here? Thanks! How'd you sleep?"

"I slept well." You answered as your mind filled up with thoughts of Draco Malfoy.

"Shh," a boy in front of you two shushed you and you raised an eyebrow. The brown-haired boy didn't even turn around to face you, he just shushed you like you would a toddler.

"So, can you keep a secret?" You said softly.

"Yes!" Gen responded excitedly. 

"Draco and I almost kissed last night. I went walking through the corridors because I was bored and it turned out he was already out there and he pushed me up against the wall and-"

"Shh!" The brown-haired boy shushed you again.

"Eat shit brownie head, I'm trying to have a conversation."

"And I'm," he suddenly swung his head around, "Trying to learn how to become a powerful motherfuckin' unicorn, bitch! Shut the hell up!"

"Is my teaching...interrupting you kids?" Snape growled from the front of the room.

"Apologies," Gen said as she dipped her head. You leaned back in your chair and crossed your arms. You raised an eyebrow. You could've sworn Snape swallowed hard and look away nervously. You went back to staring at the brown-haired, brown-eyed beauty that was now staring at you as well.

"I'm y/n." You said matter-of-factly.

"I'm Peter." He responded matter-of-factly.

You both stared at each other for a while longer before he finally turned back around. You enjoyed that brief interaction. He seemed familiar, almost like yourself, in the sense of his colorful language was new to this place. Too modern for it perhaps. Then, just like that, Draco wasn't the only guy on your mind. Either way, you were determined to get laid in this magical place. There's no way in hell you were leaving here not having had sex in those magnificent corridors.

\---

The class was dismissed. Peter was picking up his books when you both caught eyes again. His brown eyes looked like black holes in this lightening, very captivating. He gave you the slightest smirk then turn to leave the classroom. Gen had already left for her next class. You threw your bag over your shoulder just as a stern voice stopped you dead in your tracks.

"Y/n."

"Yes?" You answered as you turned to see Professor Snape approaching.

"There will be no speaking during my classes, I recommend you learn this quickly to avoid any...consequences."

"That depends, sir," you said as you adjusted your bag on your shoulder and took a step towards him. "What are the consequences?"

The look on his face was priceless. You smiled, turned, and left the classroom.

\---

You were walking out through a courtyard area when you noticed some others from your house hanging out around a tree. Sitting up in the tree was Draco. You walked over towards them.

"Y/n!" Alex shouted, and you turned to see him running towards you. You sighed. "Hey, how was your first class? How was your first night? Are you enjoying things?"

"Wonderful, I slept very well. Thanks."

"You didn't sleep at all did you?" He asked, and you chuckled a little. He could see right through you. "It's okay," he said whilst laughing a little. "First years always find it hard to settle in. If you ever need any company just let me know."

"I thought boys weren't allowed in the girl's dorms?"

"They aren't however, miss y/n, I have magical properties that allow me to sometimes be where I shouldn't."

"Wait," you said softly as you took a few steps towards him. "Are you saying you could, like, sleep with me?"

"I'm saying," he gently touched your arm. "I can be there if you need me. Or, well, _want_ me."

"Hey, muggledick!" Draco shouted as he hopped down out of the tree. "Get your hand off of her."

"Says the one who would be the end of her," Alex growled back. "Everything you touch dies, Malfoy, do you really want another life on your hands?" You look from Alex over to Draco and must've had a concerned look on your face because Draco wouldn't look at you.

"Says the guy who makes first years suck him off just to make them feel 'safe' when it's YOU they should feel safe from!"

"Oh that's it, Malfoy," Alex said as he pulled his hands up in a fighting motion. "Right here, right now."

"Or," someone spoke up. "You guys could do this in a more private place after the sun goes down to avoid any interruptions."

You turned to see Peter standing a little in the distance. He was holding his books to his chest almost as if he was nervous that he had spoken up. Draco nodded in agreement, Alex shrugged and lowered his hands. You were staring at Peter, the peacemaker, and how hot he looked in that moment. His brown eyes finally locked with yours and you looked away quickly.

"Tonight, 10pm, out here." Draco spit at Alex. Alex made a swift movement towards Draco as if in attempt to make him jump or at least frighten him. Draco stood as still as a statue. "See you at ten, muggledick."

\---

"Y/n!" Gen shouted as she entered the dorm room. "Is it true? I just heard that Draco and Alex are fighting tonight and it's over you!"

"Yeah, unfortunately. I would really rather just fuck them both and whoever is better can have me." Gen gave you an odd look. "Sleep with them, like have sex with them." Gen turned away and started looking through her side table next to her bed.

"Instead of making them fight, why not just use a tiny bit of something kind of like a love potion? Get to know them individually and on the down low. Choose your guy at that point to avoid a bunch of fights. Our house will struggle horribly if there's fights. Just 'date' them."

"'Date'? I don't 'date'."

"You know what I mean. Try to stop this fight, seriously it could hurt our house."

"Ugh, okay. I'll go find Alex."

\---

You were walking down one of the darker corridors headed towards the courtyard where everyone was. You were admiring some of the trees planted along this hall. You were passing Snape's classroom when the door opened and he and Draco came walking out. Even though you were trying to find Alex, you could still talk to Draco to stop the fight as well.

"Draco," you spoke up. Draco ignored you and followed after Snape. You felt like it was a knife to your chest. Why was he such a tease?

"Hi, y/n." Alex spoke up from behind you. You turned around.

"Hey, Alex, I was trying to find you. I don't think a fight is necessary and-"

"No need, I hope he's good to you."

"I am confused, who is good to me?"

"Peter. He pulled up aside and explained y'alls relationship. As disappointing as it was for me to hear you were actually dating someone, it's nice to know people aren't just fucking like rabbits here at Hogwarts."

"Don't you fuck around like a rabbit here at Hogwarts?"

"I mean yes, but it's just nice to know that some of the wizards here actually can love each other, you know? Don't worry, I'll still give you my services for free. If you ever need me, I promise to be there. I do genuinely care about you at this point."

You nodded and Alex said his goodbyes. You were standing there in utter confusion. Peter was telling people you two were dating each other, like 'officially'. Why? And that would explain why Draco had reacted to you the way that he did. He must be the jealous type.

As confused as you were, you weren't mad at Peter. The truth is, Peter had just made the chase of Draco Malfoy double in fun. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter because I am currently traveling and can't look at my laptop long on the road. I promise I'll write this more when I'm back home and settled. I'm glad you guys like it so far! This story randomly came to mind yesterday and I just knew I had to write it.


End file.
